Warrior90redtail (OCs)
Quote: *copyirghts Trailtracker nn* You can edit with permission, remember! Backstory Blue woke up beside his sister. He glanced at her black and grey pelt? "Hey, Echo! Let's go spy on SkyClan!" Blue exclaimed. Echo rose to her paws, cleaning her chops. The shecat she yawned, stretching her paws she looked around. "Where's mom and dad?" The confused shecat asked. Blue narrowed his eyes. "Hunting I bet." He allowed himself to calm for a moment. "Come on, let's go spy on SkyClan." Echo rolled her eyes, she glanced blankly at him. "Ok... Only for you Blue!" The two young cats trailed off, twinning their tails. Blue felt glee as the wind flowed in his pelt, the copper tom dodged a tree, and jumped over logs. When the cats reached the gorge, they couldn't believe theirselves. The two siblings crouched over the gorge, ears flickering for signs of a patrol. When they settled down, they watched the SkyClan cats. It was an honour. After a couple days, Blue was found sleeping. Echo came into the den, fish in her jaws. Copper, Blue's mother, lay stretched on the side of a tree, while Blue's father, Shadow, sat in the shade as he ate a large trout. Echo bounded to his side, eating it. "Mom," Blue began. "If I was a warrior, what would my name be?" Copper looked at him. "Bluewhisker. Your sister would be something like Echofish." Blue smiled. Bluewhisker was a nice name. He lay back, and scratched his back on the floor of the den. After a while he closed his eyes, and slept. In the morning, Blue got up. Where's Echo? The shecat seemed to have disappeared. Blue followed her stale scent trail. Until he reached her, he noticed something, no, someone. Beside her was... A rogue, with a BloodClan collar. "Echo!" Blue gasped as he sprinted towards her. "Why are you with HIM!" Blue screeched, the copper tom ran towards her side, growling at the rogue. The rogue shrank back his eyes filled with fear, Blue found it unlikely of a BloodClan warrior. "That's Rag!" Echo purred. Rag took a step forward, his eyes still afraid, but he seemed more confident. "I'm going expect his kits," she added. Blue snapped his head around at his sister. "Are you mouse brained!!?" Echo flicked her tail with adjustment. She gave a sigh, "but he is kind, I love him Blue! You can't tell me what to do anymore!" Blue looked at her in shock. "Your not expecting his kits yet, right?" He asked, catiously. Echo shook her head. Blue felt a hint of relief in his eyes. Rag, the kind BloodClan warrior dipped his head. "Nice to meet you, Blue is it?" He said. Blue nodded. Before Blue could say his greetings, a yelp came from Rag as he ran away. Blue looked back, Echo looked back too. They saw their parents, running for their lives. "Fire...." Blue whispered. Father! Blue watched as Shadow had been swallowed by the flames. "Run! Get to the river!" Copper yowled, as a tree came crashing down before her. Blue couldn't watch anymore, he gave Echo an agreesive nudge to signal her to run. The two sprinted off, their eyes still wide with pain and shock. A river! Blue pointed his ears at it, then Echo and Blue had jumped in it. Blue fell beneath the current, but still swam. Where was Echo? Blue looked around for his sister, but as he turned around, a gust of rushing water shoved him into the air. Blue let out a yowl, then was silenced as he fell into the river, his paws flailing. Time had passed, Blue found himself on the shore, barf on his paws. He got up and got it off by using the grass. Not much longer, Blue padded forward, his whiskers twitching as he heard an earspiltting yowl. He listened to it, but it wasn't Echo, he ran towards the yowl, clearly the fire had stopped. He just wanted his sister, his mom and dad were dead for sure. As he peaked his head over a log, he saw a white shecat bleeding on the floor. Beside her was a beautiful black shecat. The black shecat had shock in her eyes, since she clearly felt awful. Backstory for Mapleleaf "Mom... Where are we going?" Maple asked. Young Maple was only 3 moons, his mother and father were leading him away from something. But he didn't know what it was. Category:Member OCs